1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to tamper evidencing caps and containers which provide visual evidence of prior cap removal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tamper evidencing cap and container with an automatic indicator which becomes visually apparent when the cap is removed for the first time.
2. Description Of The Related Art
A variety of tamper evidencing devices have been developed. Such devices are especially useful for containers that hold food or medicine. These devices generally seek to allow the consumer to visually determine container tampering prior to use. See for example, my own prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,923. Other examples of tamper evidencing means are shown in the following patents; U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,673,761; 4,480,761; 4,506,795; 4,595,110; 4,595,547; 4,598,833; 4,591,062; 3,957,169; 1,875,431; 3,335,889; 4,573,601; UK Pat. No. 974,564; Italian Pat. No. 527065; and French Pat. No. 1,268,937